


A Light in the Darkness

by WhiteWinds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Birth, F/M, Force Marriage, Force mating, Full Galra Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sheith endgame, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Keith should have listen to Kolivan and his father but didn't. Now he is a prisoner, not only on a Galra Command ship, but also in his own body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this four-part story.

It was only supposed to be simple scouting mission.

Keith was one of their best piolets in the Blade of Marmora, as well as one of its youngest members. As a young kit he was trained by his parents to learn to fight and defend himself. As members of the resistance everyone was expected to defend themselves against Zarkon, fighting the good fight to save the universe from his evil rain.

Keith was a gifted fighter; everyone in the Blade of Marmora could see that. He had his mother’s fighting spirit and short temper, while he had his father’s cunning mind and agility. His mother mostly trained him in combat until she perished on a mission, leaving just his father to teach and raise him all alone.

He stayed in the base most of his life until he reached sixteen years of age, old enough to start going out on missions to help fight the cause. It was the best day of his life, to finally leave the base of Marmora for the first time and go out on a mission with the rest of the members. Of course Kolivan made sure to only give Keith small minor missions that wouldn’t put his life in danger. It irritated Keith then that he was given small missions but he understood why. He was still a kit after all, just on the verge of adulthood, leaving the nest for the first time to see the world ahead of him, even if it was only temperately. By the age of seventeen, he was finally able to go on scouting missions, meaning he was free to piolet his little cruiser through space, all on his own. He loved flying, it was the best feeling in the world, and helped that he was a natural at it too. He loved the freedom that he had out in space, able to explore and move freely as he wished! Just as long as he remembered his mission that is.

If only he did remember it.

It was like any other day, any other scouting mission that he’s been on a hundred times now. It was the same route as always, nothing new for the thrill of being in space began to die down to a little glimmer. These scouting missions were a bore and nothing ever exciting happens out here. Ugh! What he wouldn’t give for some excitement!

That’s when he came across a Galra command ship.

Keith has seen Galra command ships before but they were always on computer screens or pictures. This was the first time he’s ever seen one in person before. It was much bigger then he thought and much more terrifying. In his mind he could hear not only his dad’s voice, but as well as Kolivan and the rest of members, telling him if he ever saw a Galra command ship, turn around and run as fast as he could from it.

But before he could do as he was told, he suddenly felt a pull from the ship. He didn’t know how to explain it but he felt a presence enter his mind, it was weak but there. It whispered, or what seem like a whisper, to him, calling him to come to the ship to free… something. He tried to ignore it, steering his ship away and headed back to base. But the whisper grew stronger and stronger to the point Keith could no longer ignore it. Letting out a frustrating sigh, Keith turned his ship around and headed right for the command ship.

With his cloaking device up, Keith parked his ship up against the command ship’s airlock, where he slipped through into the ship undetected. He was surprise how easy it was to sneak on the command ship for there were hardly any soldiers around. And the soldiers that he did come across were sentinel robots, not very smart sentinel robots. If half the Galra Empire were made of sentinels, no wonder the Blade of Marmora was able to pull so many impossible missions.

The tug in his mind became stronger when he snuck behind two sentinels that were on patrol. He followed the call down a long empty hall, only getting lost twice before he stumbled into a control room. This is not where the call was coming from but it was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up either. Obtaining information from a Galra Command ship was a rare opportunity for those that were not hidden agents abroad a command ship.

The tug in his mind grew stronger, urging him to come quickly, but he ignored it as he pulled out a small data chip from his sleeve and installed it into the computers.

He had to be quick. Who knows how long it would be before someone discovered him here. For all he knew someone could easily walk through those doors any second and catch him red handed.

Downloading the last file he could get. Keith retrieved the chip, slipping it back in his sleeve and rushed out the room.

Unfortunately, as soon as he exited out of the control he ran into a large solid body. Stumbling back and landing right on his butt.

Looking up Keith was horrified to see that it was a tall lanky Galra soldier with sharp looking eyebrows that he hit! The soldier stumbled back, barely keeping himself from falling on his butt like Keith. Wasting no time, Keith quickly got up onto his feet and charged down the hall, ignoring the Galra shouting at him and comm his commander.

 _‘Quiznak!’_ Keith cursed in his mind. He’s been caught! He needed to get back to his ship right away.

The presence in his mind started to panic now, as if knowing what was happening to him. It urged him to come find it, but it also urged Keith to run.

The alarms soon ranging throughout the ship signaling there was an intruder on bored. He picked up speed.

On the way back, where he believed was his ship, he came across a small group of sentinels when he round the corner, open firing on him. He reeled back behind the corner, a laser shot just grazing his shoulder. He was thankful for his Marmora armor that he and all the other members wear around the clock. The armor may not look like much but it was a lot tougher then it appeared. Pulling his blade out of its sheath, allowing it to extended its size, Keith charged around the corner and head straight for the sentinels. Dodging their shots with ease he took the head off the first one. The other two shot each other when he jumped in between them. And the last one he jammed his sword right in the chest before it could even react to what happened. Retrieving his blade, Keith continued running down the hall, trying to make left and right of this maze of a ship.

He ran into another small group of sentinels, destroying them just like the last while the rest he did his best to avoid. After dodging the last group, Keith started to recognize this part of the ship. Yes, he’s been through here before! His ship was close by.

He was almost out of here! Just another left and down this hall and he’ll-

Keith stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with another Galra.

This Galra was different from the one he bumped into in front of the control room. That Galra was smaller, slender like Keith, and did not possess any fur. This one was bigger, muscular, and had fur all over. His ears were much like Keith but they were more bat like then cat and were bigger than his. There was one yellow eye that glared down at him while the other was a red robot eye that unnerved him. What really caught Keith attention the most was the robotic arm. The thing was massive, possibly over kill, but quite terrifying in appearances. The arm was as big as the Galra’s torso with a purple electric energy field that attached the arm to the shoulder. And to top it all off, by the looks of his armor he was the commander of the ship.

This was bad.

Quickly, Keith took a defensive stance with his blade raised in front of him.

The Galra narrowed his organic eye at him. “I suppose I should applaud you for sneaking onto my ship without being detected for so long,” the Galra said as he stepped forward, “but only if you survived that is.”

The Galra charged, raising his robot arm to strike.

Keith prepared for the attack but what he did not expect was the arm to extend and coming race right at him! Caught off guard Keith did not have to react as the claw grabbed his chest, lifting him off the ground, and flung him all the way across the room. He crashed against the wall, yelped in pain at the sudden impact before landed on the floor, hard.

Gods that hurt like a bitch, and to make matters worse he can feel his mask cracking apart. Pushing himself up to his elbows he watched bits and pieces of his mask fall to the ground to reveal a good portion of his face now. This was not good. At this rate his identity will be revealed and they will know that he’s a fellow Galra trying to steal important information from a command ship!

Heavy footsteps could be heard charging at him as the commander came at him again. Pulling his hoodie further down his face, Keith jumped to his feet and faced the commander with his blade ready. The Galra commander smirked in amusement at Keith’s fighting spirit.

Adjusting his blade in his hand, while keeping his hood pulled over with his other hand, and charged forward. As expected the larger Galra extended his robotic arm at Keith. Making an attempt to grab him but at the last minute Keith jumped to the side and raced along the electrical charge of the arm where the Galra was wide open.

Or so he thought.

The older Galra dodged the blade made a swipe at him, as well as the second and third until he retraced his robotic arm, and smacked Keith across the room once more.

From the second impact, Keith could feel his crumbling mask completely shatter and reveal his face to the world. Cursing in his mind, Keith got back up to his feet with his dagger in his grasp as he turned to face the older Galra’s approaching form once more. As soon as Keith fully turned to face the other, face reveal, and hood down, the older Galra stopped in his tracks with his smirk wiped cleaned off his face. Judging the other’s expression Keith could tell that he was shocked to see that their intruder was Galra, a young Galra, that was barely a grown adult. Keith knew he was young but he wasn’t that young! He was seventeen for crying out loud! He was not a kit!

The older Galra kept staring at him for a moment before the Galra he ran into earlier round the corner with a group of sentinels behind him.

 _‘This is bad,’_ Keith thought as he raised his sword up a little higher.

The new Galra commanded the sentinels to raise their guns and fire at Keith, only to have the older Galra stop them.

“Stand down,” the older Galra ordered.

The other Galra looked at his commander, surprised. “But, Commander Sendak.”

“I will handle this, Haxus. He’s mine.”

The Galra, known as Haxus, looked hesitant but step back submissively, “Yes, sir.”

Sendak took two steps closer towards Keith until he stopped and stared him now with a deep frown, studying him. Keith didn’t like the way he was looking at him, taking him apart with his eyes alone. It wasn’t like he hasn’t been stared down before. He’s had his shares of stare downs but the way Sendak was looking at him… he wasn’t sure.

Suddenly, Sendak charged at Keith with new determination that caught Keith off guard. Before he could react, Sendak was right on him, his organic fist making contact with Keith’s cheek that knocked him back a few steps. Gaining his footing back Keith barley had enough time to dodge the next attack as he side stepped to the right, only to have Sendak follow him.

The way the older Galra fought now was completely different than before as if he now had a motive behind his actions then just messing with him out of boredom.

Finding an opening Keith struck back at Sendak with his blade, only to be blocked by his robotic hand. But this did not discourage Keith in the slightest bit as he was now doing the constant attacks. Now Keith was the one with the upper hands while Sendak was the one struggling against him. He just needed to keep this up long enough to find an opening and-

Keith’s world was turned upside down as he found his legs kicked out from under him and landed on his side, hard. He groaned in pain, forgetting his blade was out of his hand and now kicked away from his reach. Barley having a second to grasp happened to him, a painful whack to the head sent him down to the ground again. At this point he was seeing stars that he failed to notice his torso was lifted off the ground but his legs dragged across the surface. He was then thrown at two waiting sentinels that secured him before he could think of escaping. He struggled a little bit once the stars cleared as he glared at Sendak before him.

“I want him stripped of his armor and weapons, and take him to my chambers dressed in Orb robes!” Sendak ordered.

Orb robes? What the quiznak was that?

“Yes, commander,” one of the sentinels holding Keith replied before taking the prisoner from their commander.

Keith snarled, thrashing in their hold as they dragged him away.

 

*             *               *

 

It was an hour later that Keith found himself thrown into a room after the unpleasant ordeal with sentinels, with the door locking behind him before he could escape.

Keith growled in anger and hit the sealed door a few times to open it but found that it was futile. Still glowing a little under his breath, Keith turned away from the door an observed the room that he was forced in.

The room was quite large and luxurious looking then anything back at the Blade of Marmora. Even Kolivan’s room wasn’t as nice as this and he was the leader! Half the room was just windows, holding a marvelous view of space while the rest of the room was painted of rich purples and silks. By one of the larger windows was a large desk with date pads piled on the surface was a large but long bookshelf beside it designed to help preserve the view of space then block it. On the other side desk was large long purple couch with a few frill pillows and blanket that match it. There were also two more doors beside the one he came through, most likely the washroom and closest to the room that sat side by side. Last was the bed, which was the farthest from him that sat up against the wall. Unlike most beds, Galra beds did not sit on bed frames but instead laid flat on the floor. Well, more like in a hole where it’s over in blankets and pillows of multiple sizes. Back at the base they didn’t have the traditional Galra beds but instead slept in cots for they couldn’t afford to have the luxury of a Galra bed. At least one as nice as this one.

Keith eyed the bed weary suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this room. Not to mention his appearance didn’t help either.

After the sentinels dragged him away from Sendak, they brought him into a room where they proceed to strip him of his armor and confiscated his weapons. Thus, leaving him bare and naked in a room filled of his enemies. Once he was completely stripped he was dragged into a washroom where he was instructed to clean himself while the sentinels waited outside for him to finish. He found it a little odd that they asked him to clean himself, consider he was their prisoner and shouldn’t have this kind of luxury, but he cleaned himself nonetheless. Finished with his shower, Keith found a towel waiting for him as he proceeded to dry himself off, not noticing the sentinels entering the washroom. Roughly they grabbed Keith and dragged him over to the other side of the washroom where a large glass case waited for him where they shoved him inside and shut the door. A second later, there was hot air blowing below him and above as his hair and fur flew everywhere about. Once completely dry now, he was taken out of the case and pulled out of the washroom where two sentinels waited for him with robes in their arms. There, they dressed him none to gently until he was fully dress and taken to the room he was in now.

Keith moved over to a full body length mirror in the corner of the room where he was able to fully look at his appearance. His hair and fur was indeed clean and fluffed up as his coat had a nice healthy shine to it. He was dressed in a skimpy silk maroon color robes, with embroider swirls in it, that showed way more skin then Keith was comfortable with. The robes were more like a piece of fabric really, with only a hole large enough to fit his head through with a very deep V-neck that show quite a bit of his chest, and stopped at his knees. His sides were completely exposed for there was nothing covering them. The only thing that the cloth did cover was his back, ass, stomach, and genitals. All of which were held in place by a thin gold rope that held the cloth in the right places. Although, the rope was so loosely tide that he feared with one easy pull it would undo what was trying to hide.

Keith hated it, he felt uncomfortable in his skin enough as it is, and he didn’t need this strange robe to make him feel anymore awkward!

It was only when Keith tried to cover himself as best he could with robes, did the door opened and in came Sendak.

“That suit of yours does no justice,” Sendak stated behind him, startling Keith.

Keith glared at Sendak, baring his fangs, taking awkward defensive position while trying to cover his expose skin.

“What do you want!? Why am I here!?” Keith demanded, the hair on the back of his neck standing up in anger.

But Sendak simply ignored him, moving over his desk. Keith watched with weary eyes, not trusting the older Galra as he continued to organize his desk for a few more moments before moving over to one of the two doors. The door whooshed open to reveal a large walk in closest, like Keith first thought, as Sendak disappeared inside of it and out of Keith’s sight. Not liking the fact he has lost sight of his enemy, but not wanting to move from his location, Keith waited. It felt like forever to Keith as he heard shuffling and heavy armor moving about in there that he couldn’t help but wondered what Sendak was doing. Soon Keith got his answer when Sendak came out and immediately regretted it when he did.

Sendak was completely stripped of his armor, save for his robotic arm of course. He wore a maroon silk cover sash, which oddly matches Keith’s own silk, over his bare furry purple chest. Unfortunately, that sash was the only thing he wore.

Keith could feel his face heating up in embarrassment as he tried to focus on Sendak’s face and only his face.

Keith discomfort must have shown on his face for Sendak wore a smug smirk.

“Impress of what you see?” he asked, “The look alone on your face tells me you are untouched.”

“SHUT UP!” Keith’s faced turned dark purple. Gods, what is with this guy!?

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s quite normal for those on their first mating night to be flustered. So I’ve heard.” Sendak said causally.

Keith stood there; blink once, twice, three times before Sendak’s words finally sunk into his brain.

Mating night? Did he really just say that!?

That was when it hit him.

Orb robes. They’re the traditional mating robes that when two wish to become as one. It was basically a wedding ceremony!

Keith now remembered his parents telling him about their ceremony. Being rebels, and on the run from Zarkon’s army, they really couldn’t preform a proper ceremony. His mom told that even though it wasn’t a traditional Galra ceremony it was still beautiful and she and his father wouldn’t have it any other way, just as long as they were both happy. Keith asked his mom what the proper traditions to be a mated pair were. She explained a few things about proper acceptances of courtship and that families play a large role in the ceremony. Unfortunately that was difficult since his dad had no family left and his mom’s only living relative left was her cousin. And then she explained the proper garments in a mating ceremony, Orb robes. Orb robes represent the pair of their love and devotion for the other, as well as the purity of one’s body to give to the other. Of course that last part was used a little loosely but the robes were worn still for the ceremony since it was an age old tradition. But the Orb robes are only wore in private of the two when… they…

The horrid realization finally dawned on Keith.

Sendak was already moving towards him when Keith came back to reality. Fight or flight instincts quickly took over as he watched the larger Galra. Knowing that it’s futile to take on Sendak in his vulnerable state, compared to their last fight, Keith was forced to flee.

Unfortunately he was not fast enough. Sendak predicted that the young Galra would try to run from him once he started to advance on Keith and was prepared for this course of action. He extended his robot arm, grabbing hold of Keith, and brought him close to his chest. Keith snarled and thrashed in Sendak’s hold refusing to give up so easily. Once he was close enough to Sendak he raised his free claw up and slashed it across Sendak’s face. The older Galra cried at the sudden attack, dropping Keith, as blood splattered across his face. He was blind for a moment; his blood covering his eyes, as he tried to whip it away with is organic hand. Able to see once more, Sendak quickly searched the room and found Keith at the entrance door, desperately trying to unlock it.

Angry, but aroused now, Sendak extended his robot arm out at Keith again and grabbed him from behind. Keith shrieked in surprise when he was grabbed from behind and yanked back. Next thing he knew, Keith’s back was against Sendak’s chest as he shrugged in the hold. Perhaps, he knew it was a long shot; he’ll get in another lucky shot at Sendak’s face that he’ll be force to drop him again. But apparently Sendak was having none of that. Pain burst through the side of Keith’s head where Sendak struck him. Keith cried out and tumbled forward on the ground bed where he cradled his injured head in his hands. Luckily there was no blood and he was pretty sure his skull was still intact but that didn’t make the hit hurt any less.

Suddenly something heavy landed on his back, pinning him face first in the blankets. Keith growled in anger, trying to buck off the heavy weight, that was Sendak’s body, off him. But the older Galra was both bigger and heavier than him.

“Get off of me!” Keith yelled, clawing at the other’s wondering hand.

He got a chuckle in response.

The wondering hand that was caressing his side moved down south and under his robes, causing Keith to freeze.

“W-What are you doing!? Don’t touch me!” Keith made a move to scratch Sendak’s neck but his hands were quickly captured by Sendak’s robotic hand.

With both of Keith’s hands captured Sendak was free to continue to run his hand down Keith’s body. This only angered Keith even more for he thrashed and bucked under the older Galra. It was only when Sendak’s wondering hand went further down did Keith’s body froze. His face paled in horror, biting down his bottom lip to prevent a small rising moan.

Goddess! When he gets the chance he’s going to kill this bastard!

For now Keith ignored the gentle caresses from Sendak’s hand on his penis. To his shame he could feel himself starting to harden at the strokes. He could practically feel Sendak’s smug smile at the effect he was having on the younger Galra. His caresses stopped and hand started to wonder further south. It was only when Keith felt a finger slip inside that his hole body jumped.

Sendak laughed, both pleased and amused. “I was correct! You are a breeder.”

“Shut up!” Keith’s eyes twisted shut, hiding his flushed face in the bedding.

As much as he was ashamed to admit it he was one, whether he liked it or not.

Among the Galra population only a quarter of it was of breeders. Nothing truly unusual but not common either. Breeders were of male Galras that possessed both reproductive organs. While all males have a penis, the breeders had a slit, or vagina in better terms, that rest behind the testacies. Hidden.

Sendak continued to play with him for a while, being careful with his claws when he pushed his fingers inside. The kit was tight, a sign that he was untouched, making this all the more exciting for Sendak penis harden and standing with great interest.

Keith sighed in relief when he felt Sendak’s fingers withdraw from inside him. But his relief didn’t last long as his fear sky rocket when he felt something large, hard, and hot brushing up against his folds. Knowing what was coming Keith thrashed around like wild under Sendak. It did not last long when another hit to head stopped him as the pain came back, making him dizzy and weak. With his defenses down Sendak shifted and positioned himself over Keith, grabbing him by the hips and lifting them up, pushing the cloth away.

Drawing Keith’s body close to his, Sendak leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Now let’s hear you scream.”

That was Keith’s only warning when pained ripped through from the waist down.

 

*               *             *

 

Keith awakened to a wave of guilt and sadness washing over his mind, emotions that did not belong to him. But these strange emotions were soon forgotten when a terrible throbbing from his head and a burning sting between his legs came, making him wince in pain.

It took him awhile to clear his mind from the haze, the emotions, and the pain before he was able to gather his surroundings. Seeing the room he was in he remembered the horrid night he’s ever experience, as well the pain and humiliation, along with it.

Slowly, he peeked over his shoulder to see the large warm body of Sendak lying next to him, deep asleep.

Carefully, and ignoring the pain, Keith began to slip out of the covers of the bed to make his escape.

He only made it to the very edge of the mattress when he felt a large claw hand grab his upper arm, “Where do you think you’re going. We’re not done yet.” Was all he heard before he was dragged under Sendak once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm not dead if you are wondering. Sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect and that I didn't want to rush through it. In truth it's not my favorite which is why it took so long to do. But I'm pleased how it turned out and I'm sure you guys will enjoy it!

Life in space was difficult on one’s body. Not only the gravity pull was always different on each plant, and oxygen is a precious resource, but your sleep schedule was also a mess from the lack of morning and night. In space, there was no sun or moon to tell your body what it was. Fortunately for Keith he grew up most of his life in space so his sleep patterns weren’t a total mess for some that weren’t use to life in space.

But of late, he wasn’t having much luck in the sleep department.

When Keith awake he found that he was the only one in bed, which was a blessing, as he rose his tired aching body into a sitting position. That alone was a struggle for his body felt exhausted, even though he had a full nights rest and then some.

Stretching his arms up and above his head, with a large yawn, Keith got up onto his feet. It was a little difficult for him, with the bed so low, and in his condition, but he managed as always and headed to the bathroom. Stripping off his nightwear Keith stepped into the large shower stall, which could fit four full grown Galra comfortably. He let out a small moan of pleasure as soon as the warm water above poured down on his head and shoulders. Taking this pleasurable moment while he could, without Sendak around to ruin it, Keith let the water fall over him a little longer before he moved for the soap and started to wash his hair and fur.

Enjoying one of the very few moments of alone time he had, a blissful luxury really, Keith turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Moving over to the large glass stall next to the shower stall, Keith got inside and turned on the large driers above and below him to dry his fur completely. Now completely tried, and fur and hair brushed out, Keith moved on to the closet where a small section in the corner was of his clothes while everything else was of Sendak’s. Considering the size of this closet Keith couldn’t help but find it ridiculous how most of this only belongs to one person while he only gets a small portion of it. It was not like Sendak really needed this much closest space. All he had was a few spare suits and some civilian clothes, and those he barely wore, while the rest of it was basically empty space. Keith’s cloths were very simple and plain with no true color to it. It was basically the kind of clothes that the low class wear that can barely afford proper clothing. But considering Keith’s situation he wasn’t privilege for fancy clothing either.

Stepping out, Keith moved to stand in front of the body length mirror to look at his appearance.

What he saw was pretty much what he sees every day, nothing new. He basically wore a light gray t-shirt with matching cargo pants, plain and simple, nothing special. The only thing that did change was his hair that grew since he’s been here, barely touching his shoulders. That and the obvious change as well that appeared more than two weeks ago.

Keith frowned in annoyance at his appeared.

Grabbing a few books off the bookshelves, as well as the extra pillows and blankets off the couch, Keith moved over to the bed and dumped everything on the mattress. Moving the books aside he began to move all the pillows into a large mountain while he formed the blankets into a nest of some sorts. Focused on his task he almost missed the sound of a beep above before he paused and looked.

It was a little droid hovering in the corner of the chambers, floating, as it focused its gaze on Keith. His irritation grew when he realized that annoying little droid was still there. He halved hope that when he woke up this morning that Sendak would take that blasted thing with him. But it seemed that it was just another empty hope.

Empty hopes were the only thing that he seemed to be getting.

Moving the a pillow here, bunching a blanket here, was when Keith was finally pleased with his set up before he started to making himself comfortable while grabbing a book in the process.

Keith lay against the large mountain of pillows with the blankets bunched around him to form a nest to keep him warm and comfortable. He was starting to feel tired again, but not sleepy, after laying here for an hour with his book. His energy wasn’t what it used to be thanks to the growth that was sucking the energy out of him.

A tiny flittered from his abdomen pulled Keith away from the book he was reading to look at his stomach. His once flat abdomen was now slightly rounded with his six-pack gone and replaced with soft flesh. He lowered the book down and placed his free hand on his swollen stomach and gently stroke where the new life within him grows. The small little medical drone beeped above him; drawing Keith’s attention to it in annoyance as he watched the said drone float down to him, scan his abdomen. It beeped a couple of time before it turned and floated away to do whatever it was doing before.

Sending another little glare to the drone, he turned his gaze to the large luxurious room that has become his prison for the past ten months. A room only fitted for the commander and his mate.

Feeling his anger rising, Keith picked up his book once again and tried to read it once more to help calm him. But it was no good. Every time he tried to pick up where he left off, his anger just clouded his mind to the point he really couldn’t focus properly. Growling, Keith sat up and throw his book all the way across the room, not noticing the entrance door opening he did so.

Sendak entered his chambers in time to see the book sailing across the room and hitting the wall with a loud thug, breaking the book’s spine in the progress. He smirked in amusement as he walked over to his angry pregnant mate that was glare daggers at him with his ears pinned down.

“Having fun are we?” Sendak asked in a smug tone.

“Fuck you!” he shouted, throwing a pillow at Sendak.

Sendak raised his large robotic arm in front of him, blocking the pillow with a smirk.

“I think I rather be the one doing the fucking,” he purred, kneeling down to ground level bed and began crawling towards Keith.

Keith growled low in his throat, feeling a little panic at Sendak’s approaching form. He placed his foot on Sendak’s armor chest and pushed the other Galra back with all his might.

“Stay the hell away from me,” Keith ordered.

But Sendak only laughed, grabbing Keith’s foot with his organic hand and pulled Keith closer to him. “Even after all this time you still fight me every step of the way,” he continued to purr, ignoring Keith’s thrashing as he shifted their position to where he was now leaning up against the mountain of pillows while placing Keith between his legs, back to chest, “But you won’t be as entertaining if you didn’t.”

Keith let out another growl, slumping back against Sendak’s chest as the little energy he had was completely gone.

Sendak chuckled in his ear, placing his organic hand on his swollen abdomen, rubbing gentle swirls. “Our kits will inherit that fighting spirit as well.”

Keith remained quiet, glaring off to the side as he tried to ignore Sendak as best he could. Hopefully if he ignored the older Galra he’ll grow bored with Keith and get up and leave. But when did he ever grow tired of Keith really?

“With my strength and intelligence, along with your gorgeous face,” he roughly grabbed Keith’s chin to force him to look up at Sendak, “Our kits, and anymore future ones, will be the pride of the Galra Empire and the greatest soldiers to serve under Emperor Zarkon. They will be the envy of all Galra.”

Keith ripped his face away Sendak’s hold. He rather not thinks of the possible future his kits would have. As much as he loathed and despised Sendak, these kits were his to and he loved them no matter what their parentage was.

A purr came to his ear as he felt Sendak shift them into a comfortable position, pulling Keith closer to him. Great, Sendak was prepared himself a little nap. The bastard wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Oh well, at least he wouldn’t have to listen to him talk at least.

Trying to make the best of the situation Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The only comfort he received was the familiar presence in his mind, purring gently while blocking out Sendak’s purring.

 

*         *           *

 

 _“Commander Sendak. Emperor Zarkon requests an audience.”_ Haxus voice rang through the intercom, waking Sendak from his sleep.

Sendak groaned in annoyance but rose up from his bed nonetheless. His movements jolted Keith awake as he found himself falling back against the mountain of pillows now with Sendak gone. Irritated for the rough movements, Keith glared at Sendak’s retreating form until he disappeared completely through the door, locking behind him. Figures the bastard would go running at Zarkon’s beck and call, always the loyal follower.

Whatever.

As long as he was gone and left Keith alone in peace, the younger Galra could care less.

Letting out a large yawn, stretching his arms up above his head, Keith rolled to his side and tried to make himself comfortable. Comfortable again, Keith closed his eyes and tried to let himself drift into the dark abyss of slumber. Just on the edge of sleep, the presence returned to his mind, only this time full force. At first Keith tried to ignore it, wanting to just be left alone and to sleep in peace. But the presence wouldn’t allow him to. Seeing it as a losing battle Keith groaned in defeat and sat up.

“What is it?” he asked out loud in the empty room.

Normally when he tried to speak to the presence it wouldn’t respond to him. But this time he was shocked that it did.

Well, it didn’t really answer in words but in feelings. It was excited and nervous, but mostly excited for something.

But Keith was only confused by this. “What are you trying to tell me?”

The answer he got only left him lost at the emotions it was sending im.

It was trying to tell him to be prepared. But be prepared for what?

 

*         *         *

 

Sendak has been away for a long time now. Keith wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or not.

Don’t get him wrong, it not like he missed the bastard or anything. Any time away from him was pure bliss for Keith. Unfortunately though Sendak was basically the only person that Keith saw now. Sendak was incredibly jealous and possessive of him and would not allow Keith to interact with anyone if he wasn’t present. Hell, even with Sendak with him, the bastard still acts possessive. Even with his trust second in command, Haxus, who Keith rarely sees when Sendak allows him out of their chambers. The drones and sentinels are basically the only ones that Sendak allows Keith to see without him around, knowing that the robots wouldn’t try anything funny.

In fact for the past few days the sentinels are the only ones that Keith have seen of late, bringing him food and water, and then leave right away. And the sentinels were as dull as rocks.

But on the fifth day, something happened.

That morning when Keith awakens alone in his nest bed of pillows and blankets, the familiar presents entered his mind, waking from his sleep. The presence was purring happily in his mind, excited almost. He didn’t understand why the presence was so happy but figured it will tell him in time when it was ready. It always seem to let him know what was on its mind.

It was a few hours later that a sentinel arrived with his meal as he inspected his form in a full body length mirror. His baby bump was starting to show, barely. It wasn’t like it was completely unnoticed but it was difficult to tell unless you know he was pregnant.

He ignored the sentinel that entered the chambers, knowing it was useless to try to communicate with them since they never answer him. Most likely under Sendak’s orders he bet. The sentinel ignored Keith in returned, as he predicted, while machine walked passed him and placed his meal on the desk. Looking in the corner of his eyes Keith glared at the food and twisted his face in disgust as he already imagine the horrid taste of it. The meals for past several days are packed with nutrition, good for expecting Galras, but that doesn’t mean it tasted good.

The sentinel opened the front door of Sendak’s chambers and stepped through.

Keith was in the middle of tying his hair in a ponytail when the ship suddenly gave a violent jerk. The entire room titled to the side for a few seconds causing Keith stumble and almost fall to his feet if he didn’t grab hold of the mirror. He was never so grateful before that all the furniture was bolted to the floor.

 _‘What the Quiznak was that!?’_ he thought.

Once the room righted itself, and Keith stead on feet, he looked around the large room to see it was a mess now for everything that wasn’t bolted to the floor laid across the floor. When he turned to look behind him, he stared in complete shock.

The sentinel that brought his meal, laid faced down first on the floor where it’s head was at an odd angle with sparks flying around the neck. When the ship gave that violent jerk the sentinel must have fallen and landed on its head, causing it to go offline. But it wasn’t the way it went out that shock Keith. It was where the sentinel landed when it did. The sentinel, completely offline, lay right in the doorway where it’s chest and shoulders preventing the door to close.

The door was wide open.

He could only stand there in shock, unable to move or think.

That was until the familiar presence entered his mind, screaming for him to run, take the chance while he had it.

Not being told twice, Keith bolted for the door. It was bit of a tight squeeze, with it bulging belly, but it was wide enough for him still to get through.

Once out in the halls he finally felt free for the first time in a long time, where he wasn’t confined by four walls or being watched constantly. Wasting no time he dashed down the halls as fast as he could, trying to remember his way around. The few times he was allowed out with Sendak, Keith always made sure to be aware of his surroundings and memorize ever step and turn he took in case he ever had the chance to run like this. The ship shook again but this time it wasn’t so bad as the first. Is it possible that someone was attacking? And if so who would be stupid enough to attack a Galra command ship?

Whoever was attacking left open a great opportunity for him to finally escape this hellhole.

It was when he passed the corner did a small body crashed into him, causing both of them to stumble and hit the ground. With cat like reflexes Keith landed on his hands and knees, protecting his unborn kits from the fall. Keith groaned a little from the impact. He wasn’t so much hurt really, okay he was hurt, but not a terribly hurt more like a sore hurt. Whoever hit him was running at full force judging from the impact and just coming up to the corner just as he was.

“Pidge!”

Looking up Keith watched a tall male, in black and white armor, rush to the small body, dressed in green and white armor, which lay across from Keith, most likely the one that had crashed into him.

It didn’t take long for the tall male to notice him on the ground, once his friend was up, for he quickly stood in front of this friend in a hostile stance glaring at Keith.

Wonderful, his only chance to escape and he runs into intruders. And to make things worse he was in no shape to defend himself, not without risking his kits. He so did not need this.

Going on instinct at this point Keith rolled onto his stomach, curling himself up to protect his kits, flatting his ears back while baring his teeth. He dared this alien to try something on him. He’d be more than happy to an a few more scars to his face.

“Who are you!” the tall male ordered.

Keith snarled.

“Answer me!” the tall male demanded, looking ready to attack.

“I dare you to try,” was Keith challenge.

“Shiro.” A female voice became from behind the tall male, the one dress in green armor, “What are you planning on doing?”

“He’s Galra, Pidge. Stay back,” Answered the male known as Shiro.

The little one, Pidge, didn’t look impressed. “Yeah, I can see that Shiro. But I mean are you really going to attack or hurt him”

“He attacked you.”

“We ran into each other.”

“Still, he could attack us.”

Pidge snorted, “Only if you do first. He’s going to defend himself in his condition no matter. Plus, would you really attack someone pregnant?”

Both Keith and Shiro looked at Pidge in surprise.

“What?” was Shiro’s response, looking dumbfounded.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Come on, isn’t it obvious. The way he’s curling around himself and staying low to the floor is how pregnant animals behave when trying to protect themselves, as well as baring their teeth at us. Plus, the size of his stomach kind of gave it away.”

“H-How do you know all of this?” Shiro couldn’t help but asked.

Keith kind of wanted to know himself too.

But in response she shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m just going with what I’m seeing and just assumed since he’s alien and their biology is just different than ours.”

Shiro stared at her.

“For the love of god, Shiro! It’s not rock science,” said Pidge.

“I-Is it that obvious?” Keith asked with a whisper. He wasn’t sure he liked the fact that he was far enough along that people notice he was pregnant. He thought he wasn’t.

Pidge looked at him with wide eyes, “Shit! You are pregnant, I was only half guessing.”

“Pidge!” Shiro yelled, looking embarrassed.

These aliens are very odd.

“... Who are you guys?” Keith eyed them weirdly.

Both of the aliens looked at him, then glancing at one another, as if deciding if they should answer him.

“We are the Paladins of Voltron. We are here for the Red Lion,” Shiro was the one to finally answer.

Keith stared at them for a moment, looking at them with a dead stare that gave nothing away of what he was feeling or thinking on the inside. It was that stared that made Shiro uneasy as he started to think it was a bad idea to have answered the Galra.

That was when Keith burst out laugh.

“Paladins of Volrton, that’s a good one,” Keith whipped his tears away, “If you’re not going to tell me the truth then at least think up a better lie then a fairy tale.”

“It’s the truth,” said Pidge.”

Keith didn’t look convince.

“Voltron is real and we are here to find the Red Loin and form Voltorn,” Shiro added in, “Now we’ll ask you nicely again, and you will answer us or else-.”

“Or else what?” Keith countered getting up off the ground, “What more can you do to me that Sendak hasn’t already done? He’s made my life hell already, what more can two odd pale looking aliens do to me?”

“You’re a prisoner?” Pidge asked a sorrow expression while Shiro lowered his guard. Only a little bit.

Keith gave a dark chuckle, “You think this was voluntarily?” he gestured to his belly.

Both flinched at that.

But Keith just ignored it and continued to glare at them. He did not need their pity. Not from strange looking aliens that obviously don’t know what they are doing.

Just feeling exhausted at this point, Keith sighed. “Look. I don’t care what your reasons being here are for. I don’t even care, as long as it it’s to humiliate Sendak, but I’m leaving this ship no matter what. And if you two are standing in my way of my only escape. I will not hesitate to take either of you down that I can guarantee you that you will not get back up. But if you step aside and allow me to escape, I will not tell anyone that you are here and what you’re purpose is. I understand that you don’t trust me because I’m Galra, but I will not allow my kits to be born and raised here where they will become pawns for Zarkon to dispose of. So please let me be, and I’ll let you be.”

Shiro and Pidge looked to one another, ignoring Keith for a moment, as if they were having a silent conversation about what to do with him. And that started to make Keith nervous and wonder if he really is going to have to fight them for his freedom.

“If we ignore you, you ignore us,” Shiro was the one to answer, “understood?”

Keith let out a sigh of relief before he nodded.

“Come on Pidge.” said Shiro as he made a step to more around Keith.

“Wait,” Pidge stopped him as she turned to face Keith, “You said you’re a prisoner on this ship, right?”

Keith looked at her curious, “Yes…” he answered.

She bit her lip for a sec before looking to him again, “I know this is a lot to ask of you and I know you have reason to do this either. But,” she looked to him with hopeful eyes, “my dad and my brother are prisoners on this ship, too. We know this is the correct ship because Shiro was also a prisoner with them before he escaped, and we need to find them and the red lion as quick as possible. And if you are truly a prisoner on this ship then you must know them?”

“I am prisoner on this ship; I did not lie to you about that. But I was never kept with the other prisoners on this ship. I was treated as pet of Sendak’s then a prisoner,” He told her.

The hope in Pidge’s eyes flickered away as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Shiro came up beside her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Keith didn’t know why the scene before him affected him so much. Perhaps he too was missing his family as well and not knowing what has become of them since he was captured.

Against his better judgement, he sighed in defeat, “But I do know where they hold the prisoners.”

Pidge jerked her head up, hope back in her eyes.

“You do?” it was Shiro that asked.

Keith nodded. “We are not that far from the cells. If we move quickly we should be able avoid the guards and get there with little trouble.”

“We?” Shiro raise a brow.

“Of course, unfortunately I have to come along if you want to open the controls. I don’t know if either of you realize you need to be Galra to use the tech.”

“We’ve been using Shiro’s arm so far,” Pidge pointed to said arm.

“Perhaps but that kind of tech can get you so far, you’ll need my help,” Keith answered.

“Why are you suddenly helping us?” Shirp asked skeptical, obviously not trusting Keith.

But Keith shrugged, “Call my reasons what you will. Maybe I’m sympathetic for you, or sorry by the fact you two are obviously heading the wrong way to the cells.”

Both the aliens looked embarrassed.

“Not to mention you guys will have to make it to the latch bay if you have prisoners with you. And if I stick with you guys my chance of getting out of here are higher than alone,” Keith explained.

“How do we know this isn’t a trick?” Shiro asked again.

“You don’t,” answered Keith, “You could always shoot me if you don’t trust me. Either way we need each other to get off this ship. And our window of opportunity isn’t going to last much longer.”

“He’s right. I don’t know how much longer Lance and Hunk can keep them distracted,” Said Pidge.

Shiro sighed, “Alright, for now we’ll just follow you. But if you make one small-“

“Yes, yes, you’ll shoot me or kill m,.” Keith butted in, “Let’s go. We don’t have much time.”

With little choice, Shiro and Pidge followed Keith down the halls that lead to where the prisoners were being held.

Like Keith said, there were hardly any guards around and the halls were all clear of patrol because of the chaos going on outside. It didn’t take long for them to reach the cells of the ship.

“This is where they hold all their prisoners,” Keith worked on the control panel that led to ceil section, “If this is the same ship that you think your friends were on then they would be in here.”

“I-I… do remember being on this ship,” Shiro said above a whisper, as a memory just came to him, “It’s bits and pieces but I do remember that this was same ship that captured us.”

“Then Matt and my dad have to be here,” Pidge said with determination.

Keith kept quiet as he worked. He didn’t want to break it to them that the chances of the people they were looking for were possibly no longer here. Knowing Sendak as well as he does. Sendak probably sent them away to a prison camp or the slave trade program. Sendak didn’t keep his prisoners for more than a month, other then Keith.

“Got it.” He announced just as the door whooshed open.

Pidge was the first one to rush in with Shiro and Keith following close behind. The hall was empty inside, lacking patrol droids which was a little odd but a blessing nonetheless. Keith scanned the doors until he spotted one with a red light glowing above the door on the right end.

“Over here,” said Keith, moving towards the door with the light.

Reaching the panel next to the door, Keith pressed a few buttons before the door clicked and began to rise up. The door was not even half way up when Pidge rushed in calling for her family’s names. Shiro followed in when the door raised high enough for him to slip inside while Keith stayed in the doorway. He watched from where he stood at the prisoners coward in fear at the unknown invaders. Keith could feel his heart drop a little bit when he didn’t see the same alien species as the paladins. He knew Sendak wouldn’t keep them for long. But still, there a small part of Keith that hoped that green paladin would be able to reunite with her family, since he could not reunite with his.

“It’s you…” one of the aliens spoke up in awe, staring at Shiro, “The Champion.”

Hearing that, Keith froze and as his eyes darted to Shiro’s back.

Everyone in the Blade of Marmora heard stories of the new gladiator in the Coliseum that appeared a little over two year ago. It was quickly proven that this new gladiator was one to be feared as he struck down every opponent until he was faced to face with of the Champion, a bloodthirsty beast that doesn’t play fair. Many believed that the gladiator would fall to the Champion just as everyone else that faced him did. For those that faced the Champion never left the area alive. Or so the stories say that is. But when the match came to an end and that the Champion was defeated everyone was shocked.

And if the black paladin was indeed the same gladiator that defeated the old Champion and became the new one, he didn’t show it. In fact he seemed to be surprise by this news from what Keith can tell from his spot.

“What is he talking about, Shiro?” Pidge turned and asked Shiro.

“I-I don’t know.”

The ship shook.

“We need to get moving and head for the escape pods before Sendak knows you’re here,” Keith called from the door, ignoring the frighten looks he was getting from the prisoners.

“He’s right,” said Shiro, “We need to get moving. Come on.”

“The escape pods shouldn’t be far from here. And with all the commotion your friends are causing outside the sentinels we’ll know somethings up if they keep attacking aimlessly, and start checking inside the ship,” said Keith.

“Lead the way, Keith,” said Shiro.

Keith gave a nod, and took off towards the exit not bothering to look behind him to see if they were following or not. The only hint that he had that they were following was the patter of multiple footsteps behind him as they speed up to keep up with his pace.

Reaching the launch bay where the escape pods awaited was a lot easier than Keith expected. Only once did they pass two lone sentinels on the way, neither having enough time to alert the rest of the prisoners escaping. Normally Keith knew there were more guards patrolling the halls of the ship. But thanks to the two loins outside attacking most of the forces were focused on fighting the invaders and defending the ship then worry about what’s happening inside. And knowing Sendak he wouldn’t take this sitting down when it came to his ship being attack. After all the motto of the Galra empire was victory or death.

And Keith really hoped that after all of this it will be the later for Sendak.

The launch bay was empty of both sentinels and ships, all which most have launched to fight the lions outside, leaving the escape pods unguarded. As soon as they entered the launch bay, the familiar presence entered Keith’s mind. The presence was always warm and welcoming, only this time he noticed that there was excitement with it. It was thrilled, beckoning him to hurry and come to where it rested. Where ever that was. But as much as Keith would like to find the presence, the same one that drew him here like a siren’s call, he had work to do.

Keith rushed up to the closet escape pod panel and immediately prepared it for launch.

As soon as the hatch to the escape pod opens, Shiro began loading the prisoners. “Come on everyone, we have to hurry.”

“Shiro!” Pidge called Shiro’s attention to her, pointing to the entrance of the launch hanger.

Shiro looked over in time to see a small squad of armed sentinels come through the entrance and immediately began to fire on them.

With the last of the prisoners loaded onto the escape pod, Keith immediately began the launch sequence of the pod before taking cover behind the control panel. In truth, Keith knew that sentinels wouldn’t dare shoot at him or put him in harm’s way under Sendak’s orders of course. But these are machines and not soldiers, and Keith didn’t trust them enough to really understand their orders if Keith faced the other end of their weapons.

Safely out of the way, Keith watched the paladins getting ready to face the sentinels when Shiro suddenly cried out and fall to his knees. That’s when Keith noticed his right hand began to glow an eerie pink color, the same color of druid magic.

Suddenly Shiro’s eyes narrowed on the sentinels as he charged forward, ignoring Pidge’s cries of surprise. Right before their very eyes Shiro took down each sentinel, one by one, dodging every attack and striking furiously at his opponents until there was no one left standing.

Pidge and Keith could only stare in awe at the scene they wittiness before them, neither expecting that at all.

The latches of the pod released, giving a loud click that echoed in the launch bay, drawing their attention to the leaving pod.

“Thank you, Shiro,” one of the aliens said before the doors shut behind them.

“Wait!” Shiro called out but it was already too late for the pod was gone.

“Shiro, that was amazing,” said Pidge, “How did you do that?”

“I-I don’t know,” Shiro whispered, staring at his hand that wasn’t glowing anymore.

“It seems you were an experiment for the druids at some point,” Keith announced, making his way to join them.

“How do you know that?” Pidge asked.

“That eerie pink color that was glowing on your hand,” he gestured to Shiro’s said hand, “that’s the trade mark of the druids. They like to always to push the boundaries of their magic, testing on willing or unwilling test subjects. But they only do it on the ones that proven strong to survive. There’s no point of doing it on the weak if there is a low chance of surviving during the experiment.”

“So, when they called me the champion…?”

“The Galra empire have a coliseum where both soldiers, slaves, and prisoners fight, mostly to the death, to prove who is the strongest,” Keith answered, “Most of the time the coliseum is used for entertainment for the soldiers while the rest is just to help them improve their strength and help climb the latter of Zarkon’s high command.”

“Wait, prisoners too,” Pidge butted in, “you mean my dad and brother could have been forced to fight to the death!?”

“I don’t know, I can’t answer that. I can only tell you what I know from the gathered Intel we received over the years,” said Keith.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Pidge,” Shiro tried to sooth her, “Don’t lose hope, we’ll find them.”

“Halt.”

Another group of sentinels appeared, replacing the ones that Shiro just defeated.

They amid their weapons at both Shiro and Pidge, ready to fire, until Keith stepped in from of them. Arms wide open as if to shield the paladins.

“What are you doing?” Shiro demanded, “You’re pregnant! You’re putting your selves in danger!”

“Which is why I’m doing it,” Keith growled, eyes still focused on the sentinels.

Just as Keith predicted, the sentinels held their fire once Keith stood in their way. Even if they held their fire there was still a chance they will shot, orders to not hurt him or not.

“Move aside,” one of them commanded.

A warning growl echoed in his head, as if telling him not to be stupid. But he ignored both it and didn’t budge from his spot.

“You two need to move, now! Go find the lion you came for,” said Keith.

“But we can’t leave you here,” said Pidge.

“This is your second warning, step aside.”

The growl grew louder in his head. He could almost hear the growl saying ‘move you stupid idiot!’

Keith growled, “I can’t hold them for long. You need to leave!”

“No. Pidge is right. We are not leaving you here,” Shiro added, “You said so yourself that you’re a prisoner too. You deserve to be free like the rest of the prisoners too!”

“Will you just leave!” Keith yelled over his shoulder.

“Prepare to fire.”

Keith turned back in time to see the sentinels pull the trigger, just as he feared he would be shot but was too late to do anything. The last thing he heard was the order to fire and Pidge’s scream behind him, while Shiro shouted at him to move as he tried to make a reach for Keith.

That was until a large roar rang through the air.

The wall to the left suddenly exploded as a large form came storming in, lunging straight at Keith.

Everything happened so suddenly that Keith didn’t realize what happen until found himself inside a metal… sphere? He wasn’t sure what to call it but whatever it was it was protecting him from the gun fire he could hear, hitting the surface from the outside. Barley having enough time to get on his feet before he suddenly found the floor under his feet moving him up. Bright red lights passed him as he was carried up and then gently dumped into a large red chair. Seatbelts automatically fastened him in before the chair he was in started to move forward.

The doors in front of him opened up as the chair he was in entered what looked like a large control room, covered in red lights. Once the seat stopped at the control panel, screens came to life as monitors came online while the windows went from black to light, allowing him to see outside. Once he was able to see the outside world, he could see Pidge and Shiro to the side; stare up at him in a mix of shock and awe.

A familiar low happy purr came to his mind, only this time is was much stronger as he realize that the presence he’s been feeling all along was this machine he was as he felt it shifted and get up onto its feet.

“What-“ was all Keith could say as the sentinels began firing at him again as well as the paladins, that were taken cover behind his… paw?

“Keith!” Shiro yelled up at him, “Are you okay?”

It took a moment for Keith to process the situation he was in as well as the question Shiro throw at him before he came back to reality.

“Y-Yeah,” he heard his voice echo over the speakers outside, startled by that, “I’m okay. What happen?”

“It’s the red lion!” Shiro yelled, dodging a shot, “It somehow came and rescued you. Keith! I think the lion picked you as its paladin.”

“What?” Keith answered in shock, “B-But that’s impossible.”

“Well apparently it isn’t since you’re piloting it,” said Shiro.

“We could use a little help here if you don’t mind!” Pidge yelled from behind her shield, drawing Keith’s attention back to the situation.

Realizing the sentinels were still shooting at them, Keith could feel that whatever patients he had left grew thin. All the anger and hatred that he’s kept bottled up for Sendak and his men bubbled over as he turned the lion to face the sentinels. Don’t ask him how he knew what to do, all he did know was that he was just angry and wanted to take some form of revenge as he commanded the red lion to obliterate the sentinels in one move.

Satisfied with his enemies destroyed, he heard Shiro calling him again as he looked over.

“We need to leave while we can, Keith. Let Pidge and I board the lion so we can all get out of

Was he actually going to be free? He was finally going to get out of this hellhole and never look back? It almost seems too good to be true.

The lion purred in the back of his mind, comforting him, telling him that he’s safe now and he will be free from here.

Feeling satisfied by the lion’s comforting purr. Keith Lowered the lion down to the ground as its mouth opened for both Shiro and Pidge to board.

 

*               *               *

 

 _“WHAT!?”_ Lance and Hunk yelled together.

“The Red Lion picked him,” Shiro repeated.

“It did more than that. The lion protected him and us from the guards and got us out of there,” Pidge added her two cents.

 _“And that’s supposed to mean we should trust him?”_ Lance didn’t sound convince.

 _“Yeah, what if he suddenly decides to turn on us and kill all of us?”_ Hunk said nervously.

Keith could feel his eye begin to twitch. “Trust me when I say I have no loyalty to Zarkon and his followers. I’m not stupid to ruin my only chance of any form of protection from Sendak.”

Of course he has no plans of return with the Paladins of Voltron either. Perhaps he would ditch them when the chance arrives. But with the safety of his kits bearing down on his shoulders he has to stay with them. And there was no way he can return back to the Blades.

_“… I still don’t know,” said Lance_

_“Allura and Coran won’t be happy,” said Hunk._

“I’ll deal with them when we get back,” said Shiro, “For now I want you guys to trust me on this,” he then turned to look at Keith with a smile, “we can trust Keith. He’s one of us now.”

A small fizzy feeling glowed in Keith chest, making his heart speed up for a bit before he pushed the feeling down. Pulling himself together, he ignored Shiro for the meantime, and followed the blue and yellow lion ahead of them, back to the Castle of Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make any promises when the next one will be up. Just know I write when I feel like it. Hopefully I will get my Voltron muse back after season 4. I don't know if it was just me but I felt like season 3 kind of sucked. Don't get me wrong, there were a lot of great moments but it was so short! They didn't explain a whole lot but Zarkon and Hagger's origins.
> 
> Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait everyone! But in truth I hated writing this chapter, but it had to be done, so I put it off for the longest time. Plus I lost interest if Voltron to. But the latest season helped me get my muse back, a little one that is.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The Arusians were an odd little people, in Keith’s opinion. Curious as hell little guys that some of their best warriors seem to lack fear with that curiosity. They always seem to want to know everything that’s going on and how things work. For example, where Keith stood in the great hall of the Castle of Lions, he watched a pair of Arusians clinging to a hover serving tray as they rocked back and forth on it as it hovered across the room. Other Arusians watched in awe while the rest chatted among each other and stared at the paladins as if they were gods. Keith wouldn’t be surprise if they really did think of them as gods since they kept reaffirming Voltron as a god.

It was a nice change to be able to be among another alien race without receive sneers or scared looks. The Arusians were a simple people that are primitive life form that don’t even know anything beyond their own world. Which is why when they look at Keith they only look at him in wonder then in terror.

Now if only he could say the same for the last two remaining Alteans.

When the red lion finally returned to the Castle of Lions after thousands of years, they didn’t know what to expect once he stepped foot outside the lion. But he knew whatever was waiting for him was going to be anything but pleasant. It took quite some time for Shiro and Pidge to get him out of the pilot seat and the control room, promising him that they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, or the kits. Of course he didn’t believe them, part of it being instinct, and the other knowing it was going to be bad out there for him either way. But after some time he finally left and stuck close behind Shiro when they exited the lion.

Once outside of the lion Keith could see four people standing off in the distance from behind Shiro. Two of them he could tell were the other paladins for their suits and that they are of the same species of Shiro and Pidge. The other two Keith had to blink a couple of times to be sure what he saw was true, and that they were indeed Alteans.

And the meeting didn’t go so well.

Princess Allura was not so thrilled to see Keith when he was forced to step out from behind Shiro. She glared at him and demanded to know why he was here and why he wasn’t properly detained. The other one, known as Coran wasn’t as hostile as she was but he was still giving Keith dry looks and making these weird fighting gestures that left Keith only more confused.

The two paladins beside them didn’t say much, maybe throwing in a comment here and there during Allura’s tantrum. It was mostly the blue paladin know as Lance, if Keith remembered correctly from earlier, agreeing with Allura and saying that Keith could murder them in their sleep. Not that Keith would do that, even if he can, he still wouldn’t do it. The big yellow one known as Hunk wasn’t so bad. He was a little more awkward and seemed to look torn about the situation. He did seem too bad, other than the fact he was agree with Lance about a few things about Keith. They must be best friends or something of sorts from what Keith can tell.

Keith stood from the sidelines, quietly, watching Shiro and Pidge argue with Princess Allura and Lance about him. During the argument, when Shiro’s patients ran out, he brought up Keith’s condition that seemed to shut up both Allura and Lance.

After that the rest of the team started to accept him, somewhat. Lance was still unsure but went along with it while Allura still didn’t trust him and gave him the a cold shoulder. Coran was much more accepting and was willing to help Keith, even if Keith can see it in his eyes that Coran still holds a little distrust to him, but hide it very well compared to the other two. But the most surprising was Hunk. Ever since his pregnancy was known to team Voltron, Hunk has made it his mission to make sure that Keith properly took care of himself and the kits. It was actually a nice change to have someone accept him so quickly without any fear and willing to help. But as nice as it was to have someone accept him, it was also really annoying. As much as Keith is grateful for Hunk’s help, he just wished the Earthling wasn’t always over his shoulder, making sure Keith didn’t do or eat something he shouldn’t. In fact, Hunk, along with Shiro, were the loudest to protest of him flying the red lion because it wasn’t safe. Claiming it would only put him and the kits in danger, which was bullshit. It was when Coran explained to him that Galra pregnancies were different from Earthlings and Alteans. While their species pregnancies were more on the fragile side, Galrans were not. Meaning Keith could still fight and pilot the red lion until he was much farther along in his pregnancy. For now Hunk and Shiro backed off of him, even if they didn’t like it, or agree with it, they let it go.

Training was difficult, especially with Princess Allura calling the shots and pushing them to be a team when clearly they were not. He knew that the team didn’t completely trust him, he didn’t blame him. If the roles were reverse he wouldn’t trust himself either. But she was starting to warm up to him, he was sure Coran, Shiro, and Pidge havie been trying to get her into trusting him. Lance was still struggling with the fact that their teammate was a Galra and was always mentioning it to anyone that was listening. He wasn’t as bad as Allura, but still annoying as hell. It was only when he knew that Keith was expecting that he seemed to back off a little. But after forming Voltron a few times, and fighting that monster that threaten the planet and its people, they were on much better terms.

Life at the castle was much different than life with Sendak or Blades. Here he was free to roam as he pleased without restrictions of where he could or couldn’t go. Back at the base of the Blades they were trapped between two black holes, literally. And there were only a few moments when the black holes allow you to come and go. And once those moments are up you’re trapped at the base until they come again. With Sendak, his movements were allows being watched and were trapped in the commander’s chambers, alone with only the sentinels to keep him company, but even their time was short. But here with the other paladins and the last two Alteans, it was nice refreshing change.

The sound of silverware breaking brought Keith back to the party. He looked over to see that the two Arusians he saw earlier, hanging off the floating tray, have successfully brought it down. No one seemed to be hurt, and the two Arusians seemed to be in a daze from the fall but were fine, while everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Keith rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that everyone just lets the Arusians do what they want here in the castle, having no respect of the castle. Oh well, its Allura’s castle and if she allows tiny little aliens to run amuck and destroy her castle, it’s her decision.

Another floating tray came by Keith, without Arusians hanging off of it, thank god, carrying drinks. Keith grabbed a glass off the tray, and brought it up to his lips to take a sip.

“Nope!”

At the last minute, before his lips could touch the rim of the glass, the drink was swooped away from his hand.

“Hey!” Keith yelled, looking over to his left to Hunk with Keith’s drink in his hand, “Hunk! I was going to drink that!”

“You don’t know what is in this?” was Hunks answer, eyeing the liquid inside, “For all you know it might have alcohol in it.”

“I think Coran said it’s a special Altean wine, or something,” Lance commented, suddenly appearing beside Hunk.

As much as Keith hated to admit it, Hunk had a point. But his stubborn pride wouldn’t all it.

“You don’t know that,” Keith said, “It may not be alcohol at all. There are wines out there in the galaxy that are non-alcoholic.”

“That’s the lamest-“

“He’s right,” Hunk cut Lance off before turning to face his best bud, “Lance, you taste test it,” Hunk shoved the glass in Lance’s hands.

“Why do I have to taste it?” Lance complained.

“Besides Keith, you are the only one here,” Hunk answered.

“Why can’t we get one of the little guys to do it?” Lance continued to complain.

“You really want to trust the Arusians?” Keith pointed to the mess with the tray behind him.

Lance paused for a moment, “Fair point.

“Just one sip, I’m not asking you to drink the whole thing. Please, Lance.” Hunk asked nicely.

Lance sighed, “Fine.”

Keith and Hunk watched with interest while Lance eyed the liquid in the glass, swirling it in the cup, debating if he really wanted to try. Finally Lance gained the courage to bring the glass to his lips and took one large gulp of it. Once Lance got a good taste of it, after swallowing it, he spat it out, missing Keith and Hunk, both jumping out of the way.

After drinking the wine, the other two paladins noticed that Lance was looking a little green and ill.

“Glad that I didn’t make you drink it now?” Hunk whispered to Keith so Lance didn’t hear him.

Keith could only nod silently.

“Coran!” Lance yelled, and rushed over to the Altean that was nearby, “What the hell is this stuff!?”

“Hmm? Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods,” Coran answered.

“It tastes like hot dog water and feet,” Lance said with utter disgust.

“Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well,” Coran said causally, dipping his fingers in his glass and flicked some in his hair.

Once Coran walked away, Lance turned, his face paled as he looked ready to throw-up.

“Well, I’ll make a note not to drink anything that is an Altean related drink,” Keith stated while he plucked off a stick treat off of a hover tray.

He didn’t know what these were but the way that the Arusians and everyone was acting when the ate them, they must be delicious. He brought the treat up to his mouth to only find that it was swooped from his hand.

“Hunk, what’s the deal now!?” Keith growled.

“Do you know what these are made of?” Hunk ignored Keith’s growl, “Its sugar, fat, sodium, and everything else that’s bad for expecting mothers!”

“Then what do you expect me to eat then!? I’m hungry!” Keith demanded.

“I’ll get some green goo for you if you’re hungry. That stuff is full of nutritious that you and the babies need,” before Keith could even protest, Hunk already took off for the kitchen.

Keith made a face at the thought of eating anymore of that disgusting Altean goo. He didn’t know how the Earthlings can choke down that stuff, even if clearly they didn’t like it that much, that stuff was horrible. But unfortunately it was the only edible thing to eat around here until they figured out what was safe to eat here on Aeres. God, what he would kill to have a nice big juice slab of meat right now or something to satisfy his carnivorous needs. As much as he despised his time with Sendak, at least he served Keith a nice piece of meat, every once in a while.

Circling around the semi-conscious Lance, who was moaning and groaning faced down in misery; Keith started to make his way to the entrance of the castle to get a bit of fresh air. Dodging a few Arusions, Keith spotted Shiro leaning up against the wall, a little away from the party and staring out to the open entrance.

Keith changed course and started to make his way to Shiro, approaching slowly so he wouldn’t startle him. Even if Keith was part of the team and that Shiro reassured him several times that he is their friend now Keith could still see that Shrio is easily startled about him from time to time. It wasn’t anything bad like out right fear or anger, heavens no. It’s just the fact that Shiro just gets a little surprise and tense when he sees any kind of Galra near him, or things that remind him of the Galra that captured him. Keith didn’t blame him for that and would be the same way if he was in Shiro’s shoes. But then Shiro would quickly remember that it was just only Keith in front of him, knowing that Keith wouldn’t harm him.

Approaching the Earthling, Keith made sure his footsteps were loud for Shiro to hear someone was behind him and then let out a loud cough, “Shiro,” Keith called.

Shiro jumped in surprise, to hear someone calling him from his intense gaze outside, to turn around to see Keith behind. It seems Keith’s efforts were in vain.

Shiro smiled, “Oh, hey Keith. Are you enjoying the party?”

Keith scowled.

“I’ll take that as a no,” said Shiro.

“Hunk won’t let me eat anything,” Keith said with a pout.

Shiro chuckled lightly.

Keith growled, “It’s not funny!”

“Sorry,” Shiro apologize, “you just make this cute face when you pout is all. Like an upset kitten when you try to take their favorite toy away.”

Keith blushed, “I do not!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized again, “Do you want me to get something for you to eat off the trays?”

“No, Hunk is getting me some of that Altean goo,” Keith made a face of disgust, “Claims that it’s good for both me and the kits. He won’t let me eat anything off the trays that he deems unhealthy!”

“Hunk is only looking out for you and kits, Keith. He just wants to help like we all do.”

“I know, I know but I hate that goo stuff, even if it’s good for me! But I just can’t take it anymore and I just want to eat something other than that, something sugary, something bad for me that is unhealthy! And I just want A DECENT PIECE OF MEAT!!!” Keith practically yelled.

Shiro leaned away from Keith with wide eyes while everyone that was near them stopped and stared at the huffing and puffing Galra.

After a moment, Keith realized all eyes were on him and that Shiro was cowering away from his sudden outburst. His face turned a dark shade of purple as he wished for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Sorry,” he muttered to Shiro. Damn hormones.

At his apology, Shiro stood up straight and smiled, “It’s okay, and there is nothing to apologize for.”

“But I yelled at you,” said Keith.

“Keith, you’re pregnant and going through a rough time. You have been through so much already and then suddenly becoming a paladin, deal with strange new people, and unfortunately Allura’s cold shoulder attitude.”

“It’s more than a cold shoulder,” Keith added.

“My point is Keith; you don’t need to be sorry for anything. You are who you are. And what has happened to you is not your fault, you are victim yourself. And because you are Galra, others have a hard time seeing pass your race,” said Shiro.

“Sounds like you’ve had some experience in this area,” Keith said curiously.

“Back home on Earth, I hate to say that half the population is divided by gender, class, origins, and skin color. From the country I’m from people are a lot more open minded about all four of those things. But it’s not perfect for there are people out there that still wish to be divided. And there are countries back home that are much worse to those that are different,” Shiro explained.

“Sounds horrible,”

“Nothing is ever perfect,”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Shiro asked.

“Are you different? On Earth I mean compared to your species,” Keith asked.

Shiro thought for a moment, “I suppose I am. I am mostly Japanese, which is a little different comparing to who you are comparing Japanese people to.”

“But do people judge you by your race?” Keith pushed on.

Shiro frowned, “Today, not really. But if we go back far in our history then it is a little different. Back on Earth, many years ago we had a war that was known as World War II, and it is what it sounds like it is. It was a scary time then, countries fighting one another, not sure who would strike first, or who was with the enemy. Japan, back they weren’t on anyone’s side but rather strike those before they were attacked themselves. So they attack the United States, a country that was trying to stay out of the war. They bombed a military base, known as Pearl Harbor, killing hundreds of unsuspecting soldiers during their surprise attack. Even today it is still known as one of the most devastating moments in the US history, and honored the fallen soldiers today of that attack.”

Keith’s ears drooped, remembering his history lessons of when the Galra Empire first began attacking peaceful planets and taking out their military bases before they know what happened.

“So what did the military do? The one that was attacked by your people?” Keith asked once more.

“Well,” Shiro hesitated, looking almost a little sad by what he was going to say next, “where Pearl Harbor was located, the base was on a small island of Hawaii, where Hunk’s family is from actually. You should ask him more about the Hawaiian history then me, he would know more. But I’m getting a little off track here. Hawaii is in the middle of the ocean but close to Japan then the mainland of the US. Many people from Japan immigrated to the island before the war broke out, becoming citizens of Hawaii and no longer Japanese citizens for many were born and raised there. But when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, the military rounded up all the citizens that had any Japanese heritage, no matter if they were full Hawaiian citizens, and placed them in isolation camps.”

“What happened to them after that?”

“The details are a fuzzy to me about what they did with them but my grandmother’s grandmother was placed into those camps in Hawaii when she was a little girl, was not a pleasant experience. They were locked up like animals, treated as if they were criminals that bombed the Harbor, being watched twenty-four seven with no privacy at all. They were force to leave everything behind when they were rounded up, their house, possessions, jobs, everything. They were only allowed to take a few things when they were taken.”

Keith’s ears dropped more, “I’m sorry to hear that your great, great grandmother was treated like that. So what happened to them? Are they still locked up, even now?”

“No. Once the war ended for some time the people were allowed free and return back to their lives, or whatever was left to salvage from it. For a long time the Japanese were looked down, treated as if they were still the bad guys. Of course years later tensions died down and the people of Japanese heritage was treated as equals again, while the US formed strong ties with the Japanese where we have good trades and relationships with them. Today the Japanese are now one of our strongest and closest allies,” said Shiro.

“So despite everything, your people were forgiven after everything?” asked Keith.

“Not without a lot of work of course,” said Shiro, “but that doesn’t mean even if there is good relations with them now, doesn’t mean there aren’t people that still look down at them just because the way they look and who they are. People sometimes just can’t get pass certain things, like as simple as the color of your skin because of what they’re people once did or their culture. When people can’t understand, or wish not to understand, leads to that hate that takes you down a dangerous road.”

Keith remained silent for a moment, before he spoke, “Is that why you decided to help me then back, because you didn’t judge me on my race?”

“Sort of,” Shiro hesitated to answer, “I still didn’t trust you at first for all I know you could have been lying to us.”

“Smart move,” said Keith, smirking slightly.

“But once you started to help us, and that we learned of your own situation. I tried not to judge you just on your race but on the person you are. Growing up I was taught to never judge people on their appearance or race, and if I did my mother and grandmother would never forgiving me because I would end up being like the same people that mistreated my great, great grandmother for something that she didn’t do but the people of the same race did. I never want to be like that, never wanting to judge others for those that should be held accounted for the actions of other,

“You are our friend now Keith. And I know that it may not seem like it now but everyone wants the best for you and will help with whatever you need. Don’t worry about Allura, if she can’t get pass your appearance or race, then that’s her problem. And she maybe will get over it one day. I can already tell she is starting to warm up to you like Lance, Coran, and Hunk did,” said Shiro.

“Lance?” Keith asked in disbelief, “We’re talking about the same Lance, right?”

“Yes, we are talking about the same one. Trust me on this, I’m good at reading people and I can guaranty you that they will protect and help you when the time comes,” said Shiro.

“Thanks, Shiro. I wish there were more people like you that think like that,” said Keith, ears still down as he looked down to the ground, “Everyone thinks that ever Galra is evil, even my people, the ones that are fighting against Zarkon. I don’t even know if people will accept Galras that are peaceful once Zarkon is gone.”

“It will be difficult but I believe with time and work on your people’s part, people will accept that there are good Galra out there. Like you,” said Shiro.

“I hope so…” Keith whispered, placing a protective claw over his swollen belly.

Shiro frowned slightly at Keith’s fallen face. It wasn’t hard for him to guess what was going through his friends’ head; just by the way he was caressing his belly. He couldn’t blame Keith for worrying for not only himself, but his children. They were innocent in all this and could be considered as much as victims like Keith.

“Shiro?”

Shiro looked up and found Pidge standing beside him, a bag sling over her shoulder. Beside her was a droid hovering, that she obtained on Sendak ship. Keith wondered when she got a hold of a droid. Possibly before they met him, “Hey Pidge,” he greeted.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, outside?” she asked.

“Oh, sure thing Pidge,” Shiro looked back to Keith, “Is it alright I talk to Pidge for a moment?”

Keith gave him a weird look, “Why are you asking me? I’m not your keeper; you can do whatever you want.”

But Shiro hesitated.

Keith sighed, “Go talk with Pidge, Shiro. I’m going to see if I can actually eat something.” Not even waiting for Shiro to answer.

He was really hungry now and the kits were demanding some nutrition too.

Wondering back into the center of the party, avoiding a few oblivious Arusians around him, Keith was on the hunt. So far he wasn’t having much luck for everything he found was more of those treats that he shouldn’t eat as well as that weird Altean wine, which he made sure to stay clear from.

Dodging another hover platter, with an Aruisan hanging off of it, Hunk appeared from around the corner with a bowl of green goo. As much as he hated eating that goo, the kits were demanding food as Keith’s hunger was at its peak. Quickly he made a beeline for Hunk, who was looking for him.

Once Hunk spotted Keith, approaching him, he offered the bowl to him, “Here you go,” said Hunk.

“Thanks,” Keith muttered, taking the bowl and immediately began to devour it.

“Man, I didn’t realize you were this hungry. Otherwise I would have brought you some food earlier,” said Hunk.

“I just became hungry a minute ago. Or at least the kits did,” Keith answered, between bites of food, “Hey Hunk.”

“Yeah?”

“What is Hawaii?” Keith asked.

 

*                *                   *

 

“The front gates are wide open. Allowing the natives to come and go as they please. It seems as if they are having a party inside,” Hauxs reported from his hiding spot behind the boulders, near the castle entrance.

Peering around the rocks Hauxs spotted Pidge and Shiro coming out. Behind them is a Galra droid.

“They have a Galra droid with them that they repurpose. From here I believe I can clone its drone code and I can send in a bomb drone without detection,” said Haxus.

 _“I knew you won’t disappoint me Haxus,”_ Sendak’s voice came from Haxus’s communication, before a growl followed after _“they will pay for not only taking the Red Lion from Lord Zarkon, but as well as taking my property.”_

Haxus did not comment, afraid of angering his commander if he shared his thoughts on the matter. Upon seeing Shiro, Haxus perked up interest.

“It would seem that the Champion is among them. And is wearing the Black Paladin armor,” said Haxus.

Sendak remained quiet for a few seconds until he hummed in interest, _“…Interesting. Lord Zarkon must be notified at once. Proceed to put the plan in motion.”_

“Yes, sir,” Haxus cut the communication and prepared the bomb droid.

 

*                 *                  *

 

“Humu humu nukunukuppupu?”

“No, it’s humuhumunukunukuāpua'a.”

“Humuhumunukunukuppaua?”

“Okay, say it with me. I’ll go slow,” said Hunk, “Humu-“

“Humu-“ Keith repeated.

“humu-“

“humu-“

“nuku-“

“nuku-“

“nuku-“

“nuku-“

“āpua'a.”

“āpua'a.”

“Great! Now say humuhumunukunukuāpua'a!” said Hunk.

Keith opened his mouth, attempting to repeat Hunk but already forgot how to pronounce it properly like Hunk showed him.

“Why does a stupid fish have a stupid long ass name in the first? Not mention so complicated!?” Keith growled.

Hunk chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah, it’s not the easiest name to pronouns if you’re not use to the Hawaiian culture.”

Keith growled, trying to regain his composer. But unfortunately the pregnancy hormones wouldn’t make it easy for him.

“Sad part is that’s not even the most complicated name even,” Hunk confused.

“Other than that juicy yellow prickly fruit you went on about, I don’t want to visit Hawaii if everything has big ass names,” Keith grumbled.

Hunk laughed, “Don’t worry. Everyone uses English as our first laugh in Hawaii. But the Hawaiian language is still preserved and practice.”

“That’s nice. No one really uses the Galan language anymore since Zarkon’s forces spread throughout the galaxy but it’s still kept alive. All young kits are taught of the old tongue,” said Keith, his keen eyes catching Shiro’s black and white armor in the crowd. He frowned when he noticed Shiro’s tense form. On the other side of crowd he saw Pidge walking about with a bag over her shoulder.

“I didn’t know you guys had your own language,” said Hunk, bring Keith’s attention back to him, “I mean of course you guys must have your own language, I’ve just never heard it before. Then again all those little squiggles on the Galra computers must be Galra.”

“You’re close. Some of it is Galra but not all of it. It’s the Vork language which is pretty much well known throughout the whole galaxy,” Keith explained, watching Allura come down the steps and made a beeline to Pidge. He would have been worried and wonder if something was wrong it if wasn’t for the lovely smile Allura wore, making him relax a little.

“That’s the same with the English language back on earth,” said Hunk.

“Just at a curiosity, Hunk. How many language you have on your plant? Five or six of them, including the Hawaiian language,” Keith asked.

“Oh no, it’s way more than that dude,” said Hunk, “If I had to guess, there are at least more than thirty languages. And those are the ones that have been recorded in history.”

“Thirty?” Keith was shocked, “I know on our old home world there was at least seven. How do you communicate with your own kind if there is so many?”

Hunk chuckled, looking embarrassed, “Trust me when I say it’s not easy. But we try.”

“What!?” Allura shouted, drawing Keith and Hunk attention to her and Pidge.

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked, noticing the sudden tension between the two.

Keith frowned, “Not sure.” His eyes settling on Shiro, who quickly rushed to Allura’s side and whispered to her and Pidge, before leading them away from the crowd.

“Where are they off too?” asked Hunk.

“Don’t know,” Keith narrowed his eyes, “Let’s find out,” he said as he began to move forward.

He heard Hunk slightly protest from behind him but ignored the Earthling in the meantime. Something was going on between Pidge and Shiro.

Luckily they didn’t go too far for he found them in the grand hall of the front entrance, far enough from the party to get some privacy.

“What’s going on?” Hunk was the one to ask.

Allura looked to the arriving paladins, distress covering her face, “Pidge wishes to leave us.”

“What?” was Keith’s response.

“Look guys, I the way things are going I’m not finding any new leads on where Matt or my dad are. And I can’t sit here waiting for answers that I need to fall into my lap. I’m sorry, everyone. But I have to do this.”

“You can’t leave the team! We need you!” Keith protested.

“And my family needs me!” Pidge shot back.

“If Pidge can leave, does that mean I can go home too? I kind of miss my family,” Hunk asked.

“Not you too” Allura frowned

“Now let’s all calm down everyone,” Shiro reasoned, “Pidge has made her case quite clear. And as much as I hate to see her go, we can’t force her to stay with us if she doesn’t want to.”

“You are right, Shiro.” Allura agreed with a frowned, before turning to Pidge, “If you truly feel that you need to leave Pidge, we will not stop you.”

Keith grinded his teeth, “You guys can’t be serious!”

“Keith-“ Allure began.

But Keith didn’t stay to listen for he turned on his heel and stormed away.

“Keith!” Hunk called out.

“I’ll go talk to him,” said Shiro before he chased after the angry Galra.

That was easier said than done. The castle was huge, and easy for anyone to disappear to if they didn’t wish to be found. Luckily, Shiro knew Keith well enough in their short time together to know where he liked to hold himself up. The first spot that Shiro looked at was the library, possibly Keith’s favorite place. When Coran first showed Keith the place he immediately fell in love with it and flocked to the shelves filled with thousands and thousands of books. The next spot would be his private quarters that were given to Keith when he arrived here. Luckily he wasn’t there for Shiro would have hated to invade that private space of Keith’s. When Keith first met them all it was clear to see that the boy never truly had any kind of privacy of his own on Sendak’s ship. So Shiro and the others tried their best not to bother Keith in his quarters, giving him wide breathing room if they can.

Since Keith wasn’t in either of those places that only left one option, the training room.

Despite Keith’s currant condition, and being prisoner of Sendak’s ship for so long, it was obvious that he was a born warrior. In fact, Shiro could still feel the pain in his upper back when Keith took him by surprise and flipped him over his shoulder and send Shiro flat on the floor. At that point Shiro made sure to never underestimate their newest member of team Voltron.

The doors to the training room opened for Shiro, and immediately found Keith sitting in the middle of the room, his knees pulled up as close to his chest that his belly would allow, arms wrapped around his legs. Keith’s back was facing Shiro when he entered but did not turn or acknowledge Shiro’s presences anyway. If it weren’t the small twitch of Keith’s ears, Shiro would have thought that Keith didn’t hear him enter the room.

“Keith,” Shiro called, slowly approaching him, “You okay?”

Keith ignored him.

Shiro sighed, moving around Keith so he was face to face with him. Kneeling down to Keith’s level.

“I know Pidge’s sudden decision was a shock for all of us. But we can’t force her to stay if she doesn’t wanted to. She’s our friend, and we have to respect her chooses,” said Shiro.

“I’m not upset about that,” Keith whispered.

Shiro blinked, surprise, “Oh? Then do you want to tell me what is wrong then?”

Keith turned away, “It’s stupid.”

“If it’s bothering you this much then it’s not stupid,” Shiro said gently, “Keith, you know you can tell me anything. I’m your friend, we all are. And we just want to help you and make you happy in anyway we can. So can please tell me what’s wrong?”

Keith remained silent, making Shiro worry that he was closing up on them again, like the first two weeks he stayed with them.

But Keith finally answered, “I just… miss my family, is all.”

“You’re family?” this was really the first time that Keith actually mentioned anything about his family.

“I guess I’m just kind of jealous of Pidge is all. It’s so easy for her to get up and go find her family out there, who are probably waiting for her,” Keith confessed, “I wish I can do that.”

“Keith, you’re free now. Of course you can go find your family too,” said Shiro.

“No, I can’t!” Keith snapped,

Shiro drew back.

Keith growled, turning away from Shiro, “How can I ever show my face to my family? To the Blades? Not when I’m… I’m…” he gestured to his pregnant belly, “What would they think if they saw me like this. That I disobey orders. Went against protocol, that I let myself-“

“Stop it,” Shiro cut him off, “It’s not your fault of what happened to you Keith.”

“It is!”

“No it’s not. Sendak is to blame for what happened to you, not yourself. You’re family wont blame you for what happened to you.”

“How can you be so sure!?”

“Because from the few rare times you ever spoken about them were always with love. You love your family, Keith. I can see that. And I know your family loves you in return and will accept you know matter what happens to you. That’s what families do,” Shiro smiled.

Keith stared at Shiro with uncertainty, eyes watered was if he were going to cry.

“Shiro…” he whispered.

A large boom came from above, causing the castle to shake. Shiro quickly threw himself over Keith, protecting him from any falling debris above as the shaking stopped and the power went out.


End file.
